


"Made My Night"

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of Rad and Chrome's movie date nights and they are having an amazing time with each other. Neither of them want it to end though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Made My Night"

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.
> 
> Thanks!

Rad and Chrome sat on the couch on in Chrome's home, watching a movie. The second and fourth Friday each month since they have been together has been movie date night for these two, happy love birds. Since, Chrome picked the movie last week it was Rad's turn this week to pick one. This week's movie was “Snow White and The Huntsman”. Rad has seen it a few times but Chrome has not seen it yet. As a certain scene popped up on the flat screen, Rad made a gesture with one of his hands and arms.

“Eric, if you are taking a bath, why are you not naked?” Rad asked. Chrome leaned back in to the couch and suddenly caught a mild case of the giggles.

“Rad, did you seriously just say that?” Chrome asked.

“Yes, yes, I did.” Rad answered.

“The movie does not have a 18+ so that would not be acceptable for this movie.” Chrome said.

“He can be topless though, right?” Rad asked. Chrome realized why Rad wanted The Huntsman to be naked and/or topless in the movie.

“Rad?” Chrome piped up,

“Yeah?” Rad answered.

“...Did you say that because you want to see Chris's Hemsworth's nipples, don't you?” Chrome asked. Rad blushed. Rad turned over and hide his face, feeling ashamed because...Chrome was correct.

“Oh Rad! It is okay if you do. I am not jealous or any thing. In fact, I want to see them myself. Though, Chris does nothing for me.” Chrome said.

“Why?” Rad asked.

“Because I am attracted to bears and only you.” Chrome asked.

“Awe! But I actually meant why do you want to see Chris's nipples?” Rad replied.

“Oh.” Chrome answered.

“And what is the reason you want to see them?” Rad added. Chrome muttered something but Rad could not hear him.

“What was that?” Rad said. Chrome took a deep breath.

“He plays Thor right?” Chrome asked.

“Yes.” Rad answered,

“I just imagine him as Thor lightning shooting out of his nipples when he is topless and holding his hammer.” Chrome said, then hiding his face in a pillow beside him. Suddenly, Rad burst out laughing, feeling better.

“Oh my God, Chrome! Why?!” Rad asked.

“I do not know!” Chrome replied, still had his head being covered by the pillow..

“That is so hilarious.” Rad asked. Chrome lifted up his head from the pillow.

“Really? It is not stupid.” Chrome asked.

“Oh yes! That is not stupid at all. In fact, that made my night.” Rad answered, calming down after another minute of laughing. Chrome put his hand on Rad's head and began to rub his hair a few times.

“Hey, darling?” Chrome asked.

“Yes, Sweetheart?” Rad asked.

“I love you.” Chrome said. Rad turned and looked up at his boyfriend, smiling.

“I love you, too.” Rad said. Chrome saw rad's shirt came up a bit, exposing a bit of his tummy.

“Gosh, this man is so adorable.” Chrome thought to himself. Suddenly, Rad sat up and hugged Chrome. Rad leaned forward and kissed Rad's lips. When they stopped, They looked in to each others' eyes.

“Rad, promise me one thing?” Chrome asked.

“Sure. What is it?” Rad asked. Chrome left go, took Rad's hands in his and held them.

“Promise me that you will never change who you are, please?” Chrome asked.

“Only if you promise that you will not either.” Rad replied.

“I promise.” Chrome said. Chrome is wonderful at keeping his promises.

“Then, I will not change either.” Rad answered, smiling. Chrome smiled and kissed Rad quickly again.

“Now...lets get back to watching the movie before we miss any more of it. Though, I am enjoying this much more.” Chrome said. Rad giggled a few times and then got comfy in Chrome's arms and they finished watching the movie.

 

As Rad getting ready to leave, Chrome walked over and out his arms around him.

“Are you sure you do not want me to drive you home? It is no trouble.” Chrome said.

“Nah. I will be fine. Thanks though, love.” Rad replied.

“I just worry about you driving so late at night. I mean I am not trying to be a bother, worry-wart or controlling but I just do not want any thing bad to happen to you.” Chrome said. Rad turned around and hugged Chrome.

“I know, darling. I will be fine, though. If it makes you feel better, I will call when I get home to tell you that I made it home safe and sound.” Rad said.

“I would love that. Thanks, babe.” Chrome said.

“You are welcome.” Rad said, smiling. Rad looked up at the clock on Chrome's wall and frowned. Then looked back at Rad and sighed.

“You okay?” Rad asked.

“...I do not want to but I better get going.” Rad said. Chrome sighed. He really did not Rad to go but he knew he had to.

“Okay.” Chrome said. Both of them let go and walked over to the front door. Chrome opened it and Rad walked out. When they stood outside, Chrome kissed Rad goodnight and then Rad walked off the porch and to his car. Chrome stood outside and stayed on the front porch. . He was going to make sure he got to and in his car safely. As well as make sure he makes it out of the driveway, too. When Rad was in his car, Rad waved goodbye to Chrome and Chrome waved back, then turned on the engine.

“I love you, sweetie!” Rad shouted from the car.

“I love you, too, darling! Drive safe!” Chrome shouted back, smiling. "I will!" Rad assured him. Within a minute, Rad left the Chrome's house and on his way home. Soon as Rad was out of sight, Chrome walked back inside his house and shut the door, then locked it. As soon as Chrome put the Blu-Ray on the shelf, his phone rang a few minutes later. He looked at the Caller ID and smiled. He smiled and answered. It was Rad. He made it home safe and sound. After he hung up, Chrome sighed.

“It has only been 12 minutes since he left and I miss him so much already.” Chrome said. Chrome knows that this will not be the last time they see each other but he wishes Rad would move in with him. They only have been dating two months so it was not the time for either of them to live together. Chrome looked at his watch.

“I better get ready for bed. I go to finish the finishing touches on my art works and crafts, then pack them up for Charity drive for so the school district can get better equipment for the Special Need classes.” Chrome said. Chrome loves helping out any way he can. No matter if it the Soup Kitchen at Christmas at the local shelter or going down twice a month to volunteer at the Pet Shelter. He also has a little brother who is a disabled so not only he loves helping out charities like this but it was basically for/because his brother as well. As he walked to the stairs, he caught a glimpse of photograph on a wall of Rad and him for when they were at a museum for an LGBT Art exhibit event, which Chrome was a part of as well. He leaned towards the picture and kissed the side that had Rad. He stood back up and looked at it for another few seconds.

“Goodnight, my love.” Chrome said. Chrome finally walked to the steps, went upstairs and got ready for bed.

 


End file.
